Strength in Numbers
by ShadowAgent17
Summary: Clint has been ostracized from most of S.H.I.E.L.D., and from the Avengers after the Battle of New York. He's been replaced by Steve on Strike Team Delta. Phil is 'dead'. What does Fury do to make up for all of it. Promote him to Commander and give Clint his own STRIKE Team. Can the team handle a certain Russian, super soldier threat, that's been popping up. ON Hiatus.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers I wish I did, but sadly I don't.

Read. Enjoy. Review plz.

* * *

Strength in Numbers

Chapter 1 - Hawkeye is Fine, Clint is Not

January 2, 2013

Clint is never going to be the same since Loki. He was brainwashed and mind controlled by an Asgardian prince. The God of Mischief himself who'll blame for what he has done. Apparently almost every blames more Hawkeye. Nobody wants to work with him, if Romanoff isn't available and with Phil not there to field scrutiny Clint is a goner most days. What he hates most is the looks his fellow Agents give him. They look as if they're about to outright attack him, they're too scared too. Every time he gets a vacant or far off look in his eyes, everyone thinks back to Loki and so Clint unfortunately. Clint by not be fine, but Hawkeye is totally mission ready, he shoves all the emotions and his feelings to back of his mind and gets the job done, just like he's supposed to do.

He's been taking more solo missions recently, being around Natasha he just can't do it. She says she trusts him, that he's the only one she trusts now. Clint knows it's a lie, almost everything anyone says to him is nowadays. Although she's been hanging out with Rogers a lot more now lately. Rogers is officially working for S.H.I.E.L.D. He's been working on the STRIKE teams.

Speaking of STRIKE teams, Clint is just walking down the hall of the medical division, from his mandatory psyche eval after his mission, and he sees Rogers surrounded by a gaggle of young men. His teammates. Clint tries to avoid eye contact with the taller blonde, but it's like Steve has a homing signal in his eyes and instantly spots Clint walking down the hallway.

Rogers turns to Clint. "Hey Clint how're you doing? Are you doing alright? Haven't seen you around lately?" Steve asks three questions in one breath.

Clint tries to avert his eyes, but can't. He can see the other members of STRIKE Theta looking at him waiting on his response.

"Oh, I'm just great Cap Bolivia is wonderful this time of year. Dispatched a few illegal drug runners it's all good." Clint replies trying to hide his psyche eval paperwork.

That's good, I'm glad you're getting back into things Clint." It seems Clint's free to go when Steve stops him. "Is that your psyche eval?" He asks.

"Dammit." Clint swears under his breath. "Yeah, I'm all good to go Cap no need to worry about little ol' me Hawkeye's just fine."

"Come on Captain Rogers leave Mr. Wetblanket alone and let's go celebrate our win." One of STRIKE guys says.

"After our evaluations, Murphy. You looked a little shaky back on the jet there."

"I'm fine Cap seriously." Murphy protests.

"I'll let the doctor be the judge of that Agent Murphy." Cap says sternly.

"Sure, sure let's just go already." The young Agent says impatiently.

"Good luck with that one Cap he seems like a handful." Clint says jokingly and waves goodbye to Steve. Steve tries to respond to Clint too, they're separated by a large crowd of Agents and doctors coming down the hall. 'Thank God for small miracles.'

Clint clutches his paperwork tighter in his hands effectively wrinkling the paper. He is not happy at all about what is on his paper at all. He's fine, he doesn't need time off it's been eight months since the Battle.

Maria Hill spots just the Agent she's been looking for. Clint Barton walking down the hall toward Director Fury's office. "Barton!" She all but barks at him. Clint does not flinch or spill his coffee he got from the cafeteria thank you very much. "With me, the Director wants to see you." Is all she says.

Hill all but marches Clint all the way to Fury's office. He follows her, trying not to look too much like a scolded child, he sure feels like it the way all Agents they past part like the Red Sea when they see who is trailing behind the Deputy Director. Hill does not even knock she just walks right in.

"I don't get you Agent. Most people in your situation would love to have time off after what they've been through, but not you. You could be claiming the next year off of work and getting a hefty hazardous pay compensation," Fury tells him. "I thought you would jump at the chance."

"Me?" Clint says, pressing a hand to his chest. "Sit around and do nothing?"

"Every time you have been called out on a mission in the last three years you have said how much you'd prefer to be sitting at home doing nothing."

"Uh, new year, new me?"

"I don't believe it. You're not that kind of guy."

Clint shrugs, swallows the rest of his coffee and throws the empty cup across the room into the trash can, basketball style. "It's never the wrong time of year to start a new you," he says. "Please? I'm a man of action sir. Always have been, can't just sit on my ass and do nothing just because some piece of paper from some quack says I should. I'll do anything just let me do my job. Please."

Fury gives him the eyeball for a moment and then turns his head to look at Hill. "Sir with all due respect what you're thinking isn't right? Hill tries to protest.

"Nonsense Barton is perfect man for the job, plus it comes with hefty pay raise, and he'd get his own section of HQ for nests and whatnot. It's settled. Barton, I know you really don't like to toot your own horn. I know you Agent, but we need a man like you to lead a new team a team of highly trained STRIKE operatives. You'll be their commander."

Well this certainly isn't at all what Clint has been inspecting upon walking into the Director's office. "Sir are you sure? Hill asks.

"Hill I'm positive Clint Barton is the man for the job. You'll get to hand pick them too, and they're fresh off Special Ops teams. No connection to STRIKE or the Avengers. No judgement."

Clint is now beaming ear to ear. His own team, Fury thinks he rates his own team. This'll sure show Natasha and all the others. Screw all of them. "I'll take it sir." Clint exclaims a large grin on his face.

"Good to hear. Selection starts tomorrow." Fury informs his new Commander. "Congratulations Commander, Welcome to STRIKE Team Alpha."

Hill looks at Clint with her eyes slightly narrowed, sizing him up like she's his tailor and is trying to gauge his measurements after he's put on a load of Christmas-weight. "Sir, I'd really recommend a six-month standby, in line with the evaluation."

"Hill with what's out there now. We need a team ready to go at a moment's notice, and Barton's team will be that team." Fury tells his second. "Barton is a leader, he as the capability, we just have to let him prove it. Isn't that right Agent?"

"Absolutely sir. You won't regret doing this." Clint can barely hold in his excitement. But he's a trained professional of course he is so he does. As soon as he's out of Fury's he's albeit running to the garage to hop on his Ducati and get to his apartment. He's got a lot of planning to do. STRIKE Team Alpha Project: BlackHawk was set in motion.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 - Hit that review box down below and tell me what you think, leave a comment, feedback constructive criticism.


End file.
